


Paint my nails

by wheremylizardsat



Series: Kagehina in college [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because of Reasons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, i wrote this in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheremylizardsat/pseuds/wheremylizardsat
Summary: Hinata goes over to Kageyama's apartment and upon finding nail polish, insists that the two do each other's nails.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina in college [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557454
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Paint my nails

**Author's Note:**

> I'm siiiiiiick ugh.  
> I wrote this because I was painting my own nails and that gave me inspiration. This is short but whatever.

When Hinata woke up and checked his phone, he had five unread messages from Kageyama.

8:46  
Get over here before it starts raining

8:51  
Are you still coming?

8:57  
Idiot wake up and answer me

8:59  
I guess I’ll spend the day alone

9:06  
You’re a bad boyfriend

Hinata quickly texted him back.

9:18  
Sorry I was asleep I’m coming

He got dressed and picked up his bag before saying bye to Kenma and leaving the apartment.

It took him 20 minutes to get to Kageyama’s place and it started raining as soon as the elevator door opened.

Hinata knocked on Kageyama’s door. Several moments later, Kageyama opened the door, still in his pajamas and hair sticking up all over the place. Hinata found it incredibly cute.

“Weren’t you supposed to be here at 9?”

Hinata stood up on his tiptoes and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips. “Sorry, I slept in.”

He went inside and Kageyama closed the door behind him. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

Hinata shook his head. Kageyama put 2 of the pancakes he had made earlier on a plate and passed it to Hinata.

They sat down on the couch and Kageyama watched TV while Hinata ate.

When he was done he brought his plate to the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher, then went back and sat beside Kageyama on the couch.

Kageyama was very interested in the show he was watching and wasn’t paying attention when Hinata went to the bathroom. A few minutes later he heard Hinata calling him.

“Kageyama, I didn’t know you had nail polish in your apartment!”

He ran into the living room.

Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, yeah. I sometimes paint my nails when I’m bored.”

Hinata’s face brightened. “Let me do your nails, Kageyama!” He smiled up at his boyfriend. 

Kageyama sighed. “Alright.”

They went to the bathroom and sat facing each other on the tile floor. Hinata set up the bottles in a line and took Kageyama’s hand.

Kageyama watched patiently as Hinata painted the nails on his left hand. His tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth and he was trying very hard not to mess up.

Kageyama smiled. Hinata was such an idiot, but he was his idiot.

Hinata finished with his left hand and held it out to admire his handiwork. The nails were alternately dark blue and light red. Hinata then motioned for Kageyama to give him his right hand. Kageyama extended his arm and let Hinata take his hand.

Shortly after, Hinata was done. It took a couple of minutes for the polish to dry completely and when it was done drying Hinata held out his hands. “Do mine now, Kageyama!” 

Kageyama sighed and opened up a bottle of light green nail polish.

It took him way less time to do Hinata’s nails than Hinata had taken, but only because he had experience. He blew on Hinata’s nails as Hinata fidgeted and tried to be patient. 

“Alright idiot, it’s dry. Be free or whatever.”

Hinata leapt into Kageyama’s lap and flung his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Thanks Kageyama!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Everything hurts from sitting on this floor. Let’s go back to the couch.” He lifted Hinata up and carried him back to the living room.

They both flopped unceremoniously onto the couch. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s back, pulling him close.

Hinata hummed in contentment and curled closer to Kageyama. “Is it still raining outside?” he asked, face pressed into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Kageyama craned his neck to look out the window. Water droplets were still pouring from the sky like tears. “Yep.”

Hinata lazily pressed his lips against Kageyama’s cheek. “What time is it?” He was clearly struggling to stay awake. Kageyama was so warm and he was so comfortable, it was hard not to fall asleep instantly. 

Kageyama checked his phone. “It’s 10:12. In the morning.”

Hinata yawned softly.

“Are you tired?” asked Kageyama.

Hinata didn’t respond, only nuzzled closer to Kageyama and pressed his face further into his boyfriend’s neck.

“Hinata, it’s okay. You can go to bed, you know.” 

Hinata grumbled. “But it’s still morning… we can't waste a whole day…”

Kageyama rubbed his back. “Time isn’t real. Sleep if you’re tired.”

Hinata exhaled softly and his breath slowed. Kageyama heard soft snoring and shifted to try and make his boyfriend more comfortable, but was careful not to move so much that he woke Hinata up. 

He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. He then settled into a comfortable position and closed his eyes before drifting off into a long, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything you want me to change please comment and tell me!


End file.
